applejack's pet
by ashloxBRONYx
Summary: put em up winona! a young applejack is really excited when the day finally comes for her promised puppy - im so bad at these but pleaseread


**A/N this is my very first fanfic, I hope you like it and I am always open to some constructive criticism. Tell me what was good and what need some work, please guys. I'm just getting started so any help will do its not very long because I really wanna see some responses ill get and if you want to hear more stories. Thanks guys **

It was a bright morning in ponyville, about 9am and the sun was already coming up, streaming across sweet apple acres and casting a glorious glow amongst the trees. Some ponies were up early, collecting groceries and such, from stalls and small markets before they got busy during the afternoon. Like them, Big Macintosh was up doing his daily routine of bucking apple trees and collecting the apples. Some, he would separate for baking, and some would be taken to market. He'd just about loaded up his wooden cart when out of the house bounded an over-excited young filly "Big Mac, oh Big Mac today's the day! Today's the day! You promised you'd get me my very own puppy - today!" The filly was jumping up and down with enthusiasm of getting a pet.

"Yup and I'm not goin' back on my promise lil' AJ but look at all these apples, they sure ain't gonna sell themselves. We'll still get you a puppy, but how's about later on eh?" Big Mac replied with a soft smile, trying to keep the little filly from becoming upset.

"But, but, but you said tha..." the little filly was cut off by Big Mac's intrusion:

"Hey now, don't get y'self all flustered up, tell ya what, you can come with me to market, and soon' as were done well go straight for your puppy. How's sat' sound?" Big Mac was doing his utmost best to keep the filly from bursting into tears.

"fine." The filly sobbed "but it better not take too long, else' I'm gonna be mighty upset with you."

All day Big Mac and little AJ were at market selling their goods and Big Mac even roped her into counting the money they received to take her mind off her promised puppy. The pair sold nearly all the contents of the cart during the day, and by the time night fell, there were only a couple of apples left , which Big Mac kindly sold a little cheaper to a pony who was out late. As Big Mac began to pack up his stall and his equipment, little applejack was nowhere to be found. "AJ, where are you AJ? C'mon we can get y'all a puppy now, jus' as I said!" he shouted almost in a panic he ran over to some near-by bushes to see if applejack was hiding from him somewhere. He searched behind some houses and in a field further behind them "this really isn't like my AJ at all, where would she go? Why would she go?" Big Mac thought to himself in a worried frenzy. He rushed back to his cart and half packed away stall hearing a soft relaxed mumble when he approached. He whipped away the cover off his apple cart, to his relief and dismay he found little AJ curled up asleep. He let out a sigh of relief perfectly summing up his feelings and contemplated waking her up, he decided not to, although he knew how much getting a puppy meant to her he thought it best to let her rest, after all she was only a little filly and had never been to a bustling market before.

Big Mac trudged home to sweet apple acres which even at night looked just as beautiful with the silhouettes of strong, sturdy apple trees lining as far as the eye could see. They'd been the apple families pride for as long as Big Mac could remember, they'd been around longer than him even, and still they looked just as young and bountiful now, as he remembered when he was a small colt.

The house was as they left it, tidy and decorated with a mix of new and old belongings, they had ovens for baking goods at home following granny smiths perfect recipes which were often taken to market. Everyone else in the house was asleep apple-bloom had her friends scootaloo and sweetie-bell over and all three were tucked up in one bed with an almost endless pile of sweets near them. Granny smith was asleep in her rocking chair huddled up with a few blankets near the log fire. Big Mac took little applejack upstairs carefully so as not to wake her, he put her in bed and layed a blanket lightly over her, then realising how tired he himself was.

He slipped out of the house as quietly as he could and headed off to a friends house not so far away he was shattered and it was too late to go knocking on someponys door but he had to keep his promise to AJ. his friend however wasn't too pleased to see him, and was expecting Big Mac's arrival quite a bit before midnight. Big Mac explained in full how applejack was so patient and kind-hearted that she simply deserved the puppy. Big Mac's friend was apologetic, and explained in turn how he had only one puppy left which Big Mac took gratefully and, after sharing a nice hot drink with his friend, Big Mac headed home.

It was a bright morning in ponyville, about 9am and the sun was already coming up, streaming across sweet apple acres and casting a glorious glow amongst the trees. little applejack awoke quickly almost in shock, remembering the previous day and not getting the puppy she so longed for, she buried her head back in her pillows crying, when she felt a breath on the back of her neck, and a light movement on top of her blanket, she looked up overjoyed, at what she saw, the most beautiful puppy waiting for her, she let out a happy squeal and upon hearing this, Big Mac headed out to market almost as happy as little AJ was.

**Thanks for reading folks I tried to keep some events consistent throught my story hoped you enjoyed it, btw whadda ya think AJ named the puppy? **


End file.
